Wastewater treatment plants (WWTPs) are utilized to process and purify water from industrial operations and municipal sources. Incoming wastewater can vary in volume and density. For example, seasonal storms may cause an increase in volume and decrease in density of incoming wastewater.
Some WWTPs include treatment with membrane bioreactor (MBR) filters. In current implementations, in order to increase a WWTP's capacity to filter wastewater with MBR filters, additional or larger volume containers are required. As a result, a WWTP has to be designed to not only accommodate current demand, but any foreseeable increased demand. This increases the cost required to design, construct, and maintain the WWTP.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.